1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to electronic devices having sliding mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical slidable portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a cover with a display mounted thereon, a base with a keypad mounted thereon, and a sliding mechanism comprising a retaining plate and a sliding plate slidably mounted to the retaining plate. The cover is mounted to the sliding plate and the base is mounted to the retaining plate, so that the cover can slide relative to the base when the sliding plate moves relative to the retaining plate. However, stopping members of typical slidable portable electronic devices are weak and easily wear out over time and therefore can be unreliable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art